Home
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: Riddick finds himself drawn to the flames…to the home that lives in her arms… Riddick/Jack ADULT CONTENT Strong Romantic Fluff.


**Title:** Home  
**Author:** Onyx Wildcat  
**Chapters:** Finished  
**Rating:** R-Adult Content  
**Characters: **Riddick/Jack  
**Warnings:** Language, Angst, Strong Romantic Fluff  
**Feedback:** Not Required, but Always Very Welcome.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that pertains to the Riddick Universe. This is merely for non-profit entertainment for other writers/readers who enjoy the 'What If' pondering when thinking of Riddick and all his Riddick goodness. **Song Lyrics Belong to their Owners**  
**Summary: **_Riddick finds himself drawn to the flames…to the home that lives in her arms…_  
**Onyx's Note:** Been awhile since Riddick snuck up behind me and began whispering to me… I've been, suffering from some personal growth and I haven't felt the heat of his breath or heard the growl of his voice in quite some time. Just the other night, after finally unleashing some caged tears… I saw his blue silver depths glowing softly from the darkness of my mind… Asking me to use him as a muse for a story based on what's been going through my head. Listening to heart-breaking music doesn't help either… This story, is kinda like my Old Style of writing… And on the note, Enjoy.  
* * * * *

* * *

**-His Perspective-**

Someone's been on my mind lately… _Damn her_. I hate this, all of it. These…emotions, fuckin' useless when you're facin' the black and have no one but yourself for company. And let me tell ya, it gets old after awhile. Talkin' to yourself gets you only so far…and if you start answerin' yourself, you're fucked. They already got me pinned as this psycho-fucked killer. Don't wanna give'em the satisfaction that they might be right.

I gotta get out of the black…

**Put me inside flesh that is dying  
A ghost that wanders without rest  
Buried by desires and weakness  
I understand---_Don't Take Your Love Away by Vast_**

I've been gone too long… Too much time in the ghost lanes. Helluva name, Ghost Lanes. Nothin' around but the black and specs of light…the memories of stars long since dead. Kinda reminds me of what's goin' through this mind of mine. Jesus why can't I stop thinking about her?

**The stars are far away  
I can see them with my eyes  
I watch them burn away  
Like the moments of my life---_Desert Garden by Vast_**

It's consuming me…these thoughts, memories of her face, her voice…I can sometimes see her eyes…when I'm staring into the nothing ahead of my ship… I can almost hear her voice…

I better get planet side before I finally lose it.

And I've lost enough already…

I can feel her and it doesn't scare me like it did… Can't explain it, I've pretty much come to terms with the fact that when something doesn't make sense…and can't do shit about it, I just roll with it. No sense in fighting what you can't see…

**No one knows what it's like…  
****To be the Bad man…  
****To be the Sad man…  
****Behind Blue Eyes…---_Behind Blue Eyes by The Who_**

And that's a lot commin' from a man who's able to see into the Pitch Black…

Fuckin' irony.

**-Outside Perspective-**

"God damn it." She growled under her breath and slammed her pen and paper against the ground next to her feet, elbows against the table's surface, head in her hands and let out a long sigh out of frustration.

She'd been trying to draw…and every time she did, she'd begin drawing eyes…His Eyes…

She hadn't meant to draw them. She was actually attempting a new tribal design…well, the hundredth one due to never being able to make up her fuckin' mind on which one she wanted to get inked into her flesh. It was all his fault…remembering him; the depth of his growling voice, the curve of his inquisitive brow…the fullness of his lips and the way his silver, blue fire eyes would glow when he'd smile.

"Fuck." She spat and rubbed the ache from her eyes, wishing he'd get out of her head.

The memories had been swimming through her more than ever. She had no idea why…she'd always thought of him, her heart quickening whenever something reminded her of him. Of what he'd say or how he'd react… It hurt, the pain a very real and very ravenous creature that was really starting to get the better of her. So much so that she hadn't had maybe only two nights of a real sleep within a month. And she knew it was because of him…

**Are you sad?  
Sad from all the wasted years  
Are you lonely?  
Is it me you're looking for?---**_**Is It Me by Vast**_

"God damn you Riddick." She finally muttered in a defeated whisper, her throat closing up as a lump of mixed emotions wriggled its way to the back of her throat, forcing her to cough.

That's when a deep, soul awakening growl thundered behind her…causing every muscle to tense, "That's not the welcome I was lookin' for," the voice paused when she forced her eyes to look over, seeing his massive silhouette filling her sight, "but I guess it's justified."

He watched her as silence surrounded and engulfed them. She merely dropped her hands, her movement slow and cautious, when she finally rose and took a step forward, her eyes wide but strangely…unreadable.

"Riddick…" Her voice was a soft lull as his name drifted from her lips and danced a path of warmth through his ears. "You're alive."

A single brow arched at the statement as he took a single step, silent and powerful, in her direction. His face a portrait of secrets when he rumbled, "does that surprise you?" Riddick asked with a slight hint of sarcasm slicing his words when he hadn't meant to.

She finally shifted her expression…and it wasn't one Riddick enjoyed seeing. Fiery anger licked her irises, "really not the best timing for sarcasm _Richard_." She hissed in a bittersweet reply telling Riddick she was not in a playful mood.

_Using my first name…damn, must've hit a soft spot. _He thought while he slowly, carefully, closed the short distance between them and finally stopped when he stood no more than a foot in front of her. Riddick could almost Feel the heat of her anger curling off of her body like smoke when he looked down into her gaze, "point taken." he exclaimed in that rich, gravely timber and watched the line of her jaws clench at the sound of it. "Thought you might like some company."

A crease formed between her arched brow at his words. "Are you serious?" She spat, sounding more like the girl he remembered and made a point to cross her arms beneath her breasts, appearing unimpressed. "It's been eight years Riddick… Eight Fucking Years… You have any idea what I've gone through? Not knowing what the hell happened to you? Or if you'd been ghosted…" Her words slithered away into the shadows that encased them in the small room of her home… Riddick's eyes peering deeply into her gaze, his face a picture of deadly calm when she added under her breath, "Not a word from you…Not One."

A strange thing happened… A pulsing energy erupted within Riddick's powerful chest, causing his steady breath to hitch and his heart to skip a beat. His nostrils flared as he tried to contain this weird emotion…but when he did, her scent overwhelmed and consumed his senses. Thick, sticky sweet…like wild Jasmine blooming after a warm rain…

A growl trapped itself in the back of his throat as he spoke, his tone darker, huskier then it had ever been as he looked into the endless depths of her eyes, "There's nothin' I can say that will ever convey the guilt I feel for cuttin' you loose the way I did…" Riddick began to explain and despite himself, brought his right hand up and hesitantly, placed it against the side of her face, his chest tightening at the warmth under his palm.

**Let me stay here forever  
Feeling the love of your soul  
I'd give up all my days  
To have just one more day with you---**_**Everything Passing By by Vast**_

When she didn't jerk or back away, he leaned his face close to hers; her breath frantic as it danced against his lips…he was so close…he could almost taste her soul on his lips, "God Jack…forgive me."

Her mind exploded with chaos… Confusion swept through her heated blood at the tenderness, the vulnerability emitting from the beast of a man standing before her. A looming, powerful presence that caused the fortified walls around her broken heart to shatter and fall. And god…his eyes… Such luminescent, shimmering blue orbs…his pupils incased in silver light…piercing through the darkness of her soul…

**You're a diamond I can't buy  
You're a sin I can forgive  
And when you sink into the dark  
Know that I am there with you---**_**Beautiful by Vast**_

"Damn it Riddick…" Jack spoke in such a soft, broken sound as her hands, so much smaller than his, found themselves on either side of his face, the heat of his flesh against her palms overwhelming in itself. She pulled his face closer so that their foreheads were touching and closed her eyes. "I don't hate you…" Jack added finally and sucked back the sob that lodged itself in the back of her throat when his hands suddenly found themselves on her lower back, pulling her closer than she'd ever been…

**I've been stripped of everything  
Except some flesh that bleeds  
And I've been robbed of everything  
Except a soul, except a soul  
That needs…you, sweet you---**_**I Don't Have Anything by Vast**_

A deep rumbling flowed through his chest and danced away from his lips as he brushed them very lightly along hers, an unfamiliar sting in his eyes… "I never wanted this life," Riddick began in that growl, his voice so low she could feel it vibrating through her body, "everything taken from me. You were the one thing that made sense…and the first chance I got, I cut you loose." Riddick looked into her eyes then, and seeing the thin veil of tears beginning to form there made the sting in his ethereal gaze worsen. "It's been too long…too fuckin' long since I've done something right."

Jack was brought aback by what she was hearing. She'd known from the moment she'd met Riddick that he was actually very complex. He hadn't just been some killer. He'd been in the military, worked with Johns and had been back stabbed by that blue-eyed devil. It was all because of Johns that Riddick was Painted to be some kind of Monster. She also knew that this incredibly intelligent, dangerous creature was fully capable of gentleness and compassion. Especially when he was treated as an equal…and not a freak.

"You left when I was a kid, I understood that." Jack started to say, catching the eerie glow of his eyes, "but then you came back…just long enough to start something I never thought was possible…and seven months later, after my 20th birthday… You're gone. That's what I don't understand…" she had to stop, close here eyes, take a steadying breath and continued, "I gave myself to you Riddick…and you left." Jack finished and finally opened her eyes…unleashing a few wayward tears that dashed down her flesh.

**Close your eyes  
Let me touch you now  
Let me give you something  
That is real---**_**Flames by Vast**_

He brought his lips to her face, kissing the tears away and pressed a kiss between her brow, breathing her in, savoring the heat of her body so close to his…but not nearly close enough. "I don't have the words," Riddick growled against her brow and left another light kiss against the bridge of her nose, "but maybe," he paused long enough to brush his full lips against hers and rumbled out, "I can show you…"

Jack's heart leapt into her throat when his lips, petal soft and so tender…pressed against hers, his arms encasing her smaller form, pulling her into his possessive embrace…stealing her breath.

**You are the only thing  
That makes me want to live at all  
When I am with you  
There's no reason to pretend that  
When I am with you  
I feel flames again---**_**Flames by Vast**_

Riddick kissed her as though he'd been starving for her touch…her taste. He made a noise in the back of his throat when she responded to his kiss by letting out a soft moan at the sudden contact.

Her arms secured themselves around his neck, pulling him close, wanting to be against him, surrounding him…feeling his heat, his flesh, swelling all around her…inside her.

Their bodies danced like shadows against the wall from a flickering candle across the room as Riddick carried Jack, their lips locked together in a feral kiss, from her dining room into her bedroom.

Clothes stripped away, flesh heated as small beads of sweat glistened with anticipation in the darkness, lungs heaving…burning, aching for that energy between them to be combined…joined.

**Just put me inside you  
I would never ever leave  
Just put me inside you**

**I would never ever leave…you---_Flames by Vast_**

He pressed himself against her body, swallowed by the constricting, welcoming depths that longed for his need. Riddick kissed her trembling lips as he rolled, gently, sweetly, singing a wordless song into her body with his, dipping himself into her sacred core…filling the emptiness… Consumed in her flames.

She held onto him, seduced by his grace, the power in his form, the sweetness of his mouth as he kissed a blinding line of fire down her throat… His teeth grazing the big pulse there, her sweet spot…filling her body with a terrible storm of sensation.

The energy grew, tangled and throbbed…until it roared and crashed over them, licking every fiber of their bodies with an all consuming force of ecstasy. Their lungs seized, specs of light dancing like trapped starlight behind their eyes…

And in that bittersweet moment…Riddick knew…

He was home.

**-FIN-**


End file.
